X-men Next Generation
by Captain coughdrop
Summary: It's been 20 years since the series. The X-men have grown up, had kids, etcetera, and taken in other kids. This is their story. Told from the POV of most of the new kids and one of the X-kids. But guess what? Magneto, the Acolytes and the Brotherhood have had kids too... So trouble must ensue! Many Oc's. Pretty good, please read!


**Well, a new story! This is about the x-men about, ooh, 20 years on. So Kitty would be, say, 35, or so. Anyway, the x-men would have had kids (Gambit joined up, and guess who he's with), and the x-men have also brought in a couple of other mutant teenagers. Wolverine, Beast and the Prof. are still about; Wolverine was about in WWII, so I don't figure 20 years would do him too much bad. Beast is the medic and not on active duty either. The Prof. does what he did on the show still. Wolverine handles Danger Room, Kurt teaches (you guessed it) German, Kitty does IT and SPHE, Jean is history, Scott is english and CSPE, Rogue does mechanics, Gambit teaches French and espionage, Spyke teaches Maths.**

**BTW I don't know that much about the Serengeti; I'm just guessing.**

**I don't own X-men Evolution (dammit)**

**SAVANNAH JECKERSON**

Savannah thought that, given her mood, Toby would have left her alone. But apparently not.

She leant over the railing of the boat, staring wistfully out into the sea, in the direction she assumed Africa was. Well, that was the direction it had been in yesterday evening when she'd watched it disappearing into the horizon.

But then she'd gone to sleep, so she had no idea where they now where. They could be off the coast of the Arctic and she wouldn't know. She was too wrapped up in her own misery. Toby teasing her didn't help.

"Oooh, is Savvy missing her animal friends?" He taunted. Savannah swallowed. The truth was, she missed her 'animal friends' desperately. And it had only been a day.

"Yes." She whispered, not taking her eyes off of the greenish grey sea, churning with white beneath the boat. She allowed a tear to roll down her cheek.

"What?" Asked Sophie, coming over to them. "You aren't crying are you Savannah?" Her eyes widened. She and Toby, as if going on some unspoken rule, then informed the whole family. Her mam, Darcy, sighed and puffed out smoke like a chimney. Her dad didn't even register. Alana and Joey sniggered, and Georgina got in a few digs with a falsely sympathetic voice. Only little Jacqueline seemed to care about Savannah.

"You're missing Tanzania already, aren't you?" She whispered, taking hold of Savannah's tanned hand in her own paler one. Savannah was more tanned than any other family member. That was because she was a sun worshipper. She could still imagine the baking Tanzanian sun on her body… She would have gone further into her recollections of her old life, had mum not announced that they were going down to get themselves dinner.

When the Jeckerson family finally reached the port of Southampton, Savannah immediately noticed how wet and miserable it was.

"The Serengeti was never this miserable." She grumbled, remembering her family's ranch on the Serengeti plain. There, it never did anything by halves. It was always baking heat. Darcy just sighed and pushed her forth.

The family got to their new home at precisely two o'clock. Savannah checked on her battered-but reliable-watch. It's fabric straps had previously been lime green, but had since faded to dusty brown. The clock face was a little smashed but Savannah had gotten used to it. A young zebra had done that; she'd reached to stroke him and butted her wrist with his nose a little too enthusiastically. She missed him greatly. All of her animal friends. She knew that, as a fifteen year old, she should have been more interested in pop groups and clothes, but he wasn't. Ok, so she liked to look good, but it wasn't the most important thing. At least she was normal in the respect that she was interested in boys.

She thought back to that goodbye party by her boyfriend, Bahari, and her friends Afrika, and Bibi. Her heart panged when she thought of Bahari. Was he thinking of her too? Right now he'd probably be tending his father's cattle.

Savannah thought of something and snuck a look into her satchel. She glanced at the tiny puppy inside. It had been abandoned by its mother-Bahari and Bibi's dog-and he'd given the puppy to her knowing Savannah would adore it.

Savannah had left behind some papers and documents and diary entries of her times on the Serengeti-but not her animal observations or photo albums, they were too precious-in favor of this little one, who she'd been feeding on the sly ever since they'd left.

Animals were naturally good with her, and even though this was a six week old puppy, it stayed quiet for her. But she knew her parents would be furious when-if they found out. They had it in their heads that all the dogs had rabies and were flea ridden and such. They weren't-well, not rabid anyways-but no matter how much Savannah tried she just could not convince them.

Oh well. She supposed it didn't matter now.

* * *

Savannah hated Miswith Manor Boarding School. HATED it.

For starters, it meant she was really far away from everything. She had been in Tanzania too, she admitted but at least there she'd had her friends and animals to play with. But here…

The girls-it was a girls school-were all posh snobs that thought Savannah was some kind of feral, wild girl. Which was really unfair. She wasn't feral. They also thought her name was extremely amusing, and the nickname my siblings had for her-Savvy, changing it to 'Saggy'. As well as this, it was becoming more and more difficult to sneak Serengeti-the little puppy-her food. It was becoming a sort of game, a big secret, which was both exhilarating and scary.

But what she hated most was the Matron, Ms. Munro. She was a giant woman with a quivering jowl and thick build. Her grey hair was scraped back into a severe bun, and her eyes were black and evil.

From the first day she'd arrived, Ms. Munro had taken a particular dislike to Savannah. Which meant Savannah was punished for just about anything that went wrong. The other girls were no help. Savannah had tried to make friends, as she was a very ditsy, friendly girl, but they were malicious girls, who wanted nothing to do with her.

So she took to jogging around the school field in her spare time. Every morning, at about six o'clock, she awoke (like she always had) and jogged around the school with Serengeti until half seven, when she climbed back into her window and hid Serengeti.

One morning, Savannah was running with Serengeti, crying silently as she thought of the time she and Bahari had rescued an orphan lion cub, and raised it like a child. Savannah could remember they'd foolishly set it free, presuming it would stay close to their houses. But then a few days later the pair found him shot dead by a spooked hunter.

Savannah felt tears come to her eyes.

She hated that hunter.

She hated this school.

She hated the girls.

And she especially hated Ms. Munro.

And then something… Changed.

Savannah threw a glance downward, and almost had a coronary.

"What the hell!?"

Savannah's hands were… Paws. Lions paws. Savannah stopped, perplexed. Looking behind her, she almost fainted. She was a lion. Like, furry cat's body, tail, paws and she noticed her sense of smell and her hearing was better.

Weird.

Don't panic, she thought to herself, don't panic! You're hallucinating, that's it…

But Serengeti had stopped and was ogling at Savannah as if Savannah had…Turned into a lion, really.

"Holy shit," Muttered sweet, non-swearing Savannah, as she morphed back into a human. Her usual, brown haired, brown eyes and tanned skin. Thankfully, her clothes had stayed on-and turned invisible as she was in lion form, or something-which Savannah didn't really get, but she wasn't complaining. Having her clothes fall off would have been pretty embarrassing.

Savannah shakily stared down at her very un-paw like hands.

I wonder…

She thought about a particular zebra she'd known, and gasped in zebra when her hands became hooves. Savannah began to run, feeling the wind whip through her hair-mane. Serengeti could obviously sense who she was, and ran alongside, enjoying the first proper fast run in ages, as she'd had to go slow with human Savannah.

Savannah whooped for joy and galloped like a dervish, feeling happier than she had in months.

Finally, she stopped, and shifted back into human form. Savannah crept back to her window, and pushed Serengeti in before she too climbed into her room.

Savannah's room was dull. Really dull. Creamy beige walls and an iron cot. The curtains were frilly affairs, which made her sick. Under her bed was where Serengeti stayed.

"UP!" Came the yells of Ms. Munro, as she banged about waking everyone. There was no bell, so Ms. Munro was given the delightful duty.

"Savannah? Get up, you lazy girl, get up!" She screeched, and Savannah flinched. Nothing was scarier than an angry Ms. Munro.

This was coming from Savannah, who'd once had to run from a watering hole she didn't realize harbored crocodiles, so you knew it was true. Given a choice, Savannah would rather swim with sharks than have one on one time with Ms. Munro.

"Oooh, looky here, it's Saggy!" Taunted Fiona, a particularly mean girl in Savannah's year.

She sighed and bowed her head, walking to maths, where, as usual, she couldn't concentrate. Savannah twirled her pencil in her fingers and chewed her lip thoughtfully. She wondered if she was a mutant now. Yes, she supposed she was. No normal human being could turn into a lion, and then a zebra just by focusing.

She began to compare her family to different animals.

Jacqueline, with all her sweet cuddliness, would be a kitten.

Toby, with his irritating-ness, would be one of those cicadas she'd heard on a trip to a forest once, the ones that made one hell of a racket and wouldn't shut up.

Georgina (her oldest younger sister) would be an annoying, yappy chihuahua.

Sophie would be…

Oh, no, she thought. I've just morphed into a chihuahua.

In short, Savannah was teased mercilessly, after the chihuahua incident. She now went about with her head bowed. Ms. Munro, if possible, had become even more unpleasant.

"No more animal antics, Saggy!" Sandra, a cow from Savannah's class giggled (as in a bitch cow, not a cow cow). Savannah was pretty sure that they hadn't seen most of it, just a chihuahua getting up and running from her desk, really. They thought it was a big prank that Savannah had pulled.

_Like I could get a chihuahua out here!_ Thought Savannah scornfully. These girls really are as thick as two short planks.

* * *

And then, one day, these two new girls had come to talk to her.

There was this bright and chirpy girl called Alley, and a prankster called Katzchen.

Abby had long orange, red and yellow hair tied back in a long plait. She had olive skin, and her eyes were-oddly-a shade of purple. She was constantly cheerful and ditzy and sweet, but showed she could stick up for herself on the first day with Sandra.

Katzchen had shorter, but still long, brown hair tied into a pony tail at the base of her head on the right side. Her eyes were dark blue, and she was pale. She was mischievous, funny, and was near always plotting some 'mega prank'.

"So, where's the art room?" Asked Katzchen, frowning at her map of the school. Savannah giggled.

"Follow me. All of year 10 has the same class together."

"What? Year ten?" Asked Alley, blinking at her. "Don't you have grades here?"

"No, we have years. I guess they have a different system in America."

Savannah wondered how long she could go without someone calling her 'Saggy' and mentioning the chihuahua incident. Alley and Katzchen had only got here this morning, and they were getting along, so Savannah didn't want them to find out she was the weirdo of the class, at least not yet. But…

"Hey Saggy! How's the chihuahua?" Came the inevitable raucous sniggers as soon as Savannah entered the art room. She winced.

"Uh, what are they talking about?" Asked Katzchen as they sat down at the back table.

"Well, you see, my little brother used to call me Savvy, so they wittily changed it to 'Saggy'." Explained Savannah. She'd heard Katzchen ask about the chihuahua thing too, but she was still trying to work that out for herself.

"And what about the chihuahua thing?" Asked Alley.

"Oh, that…Umm…" Savannah seriously considered telling them about her strange new power. The two seemed the type she could trust. It made Savannah reminiscent of Afrika and Bibi back in Tanzania.

"You can tell us, we won't say anything, we swear!" Promised Katzchen. Savannah bit her lip.

"Well, you see… During maths, I was thinking of a chihuahua and…You're gonna thing I'm crazy…I actually changed into a chihuahua! They think it's just some big prank, since they didn't see."

Savannah waited for the 'yeah, sure' or 'you're nuts' from either of them, but they just looked as if she'd just said it rained yesterday. Savannah blinked.

**OK, I know, no mention of the x-men directly, but kudos to those who noticed the Kurtty hint (though it wasn't difficult to notice). Don't worry about Alley and Katzchen; I'll introduce them properly later.**

**I'm gonna spend the next few chapters introducing all the new students that are coming into the mansion! Should be fun! **

**Some of you might know that I've already posted the beginning of Next generation x-men before, but since I posted that I've come up with some brilliant knew ideas for the story which will make it infinitely better, so my Next Generation X-men fanfic will also be deleted and replaced by my NEW IMPROVED Next Generation X-men Fanfic. Much angst, adventure and hopefully a little sprinkling of humor abound.**

**Some of the characters in this-Tai Yang, Alvaro, Adelita, Lilly, Lotus, Phoenix, Luke, Paulo etc.- are OC's that I created for totally different stories that have nothing to do with x-men. They have powers however, so I've decided to just mix them all up into one big story to get a feel for writing them. I've made some OC's especially for this story though; Logan's badass son Aaron with Storm, Rogue and Remy's badass daughter Amelie and adorable toddler Fabrice, Sasha (she's a bitch, but necessary), Katzchen Wagner (guess who her parents are), Gregory McCaccy, an almost-as-badass-as-Aaron-and-Amelie-but-not-quite school kid, Kodi Daniels, Spyke's kid with some bitch that ran off, Fiona Summers, Jean and Scott's pretty irritating daughter (who gets less irritating toward the end), Duncan Junior (just for fun, he doesn't really play much of a part in the actual plot), Tom, a hyper active Naruto-like adopted kid, Savannah Jeckerson, a ditzy animal shifter, Anka Zawadski, a mischievous bomb making Polish kid, her big brother Luka, an older and male machine making funny Polish kid, Fergal Maher, a 14 year old Irish kid who doesn't actually have a personality yet because I haven't really thought about him yet (ideas please), Joey (Burn), Pyro's son with…Someone, Frog, Toad and Wanda's son (she's in there for comic relief really), Rush, Pietro's daughter, Epicentre, Avalanche's kid with Boom Boom, and I'll probably come up with a few more just to tire my brain out more. They're facing Magneto (_WOW, Captain, did you come up with that fantastic little idea all by yourself?_) but he's got friends such as evil German scientist (you know the type) Martin, and the despotic psychopath Paulo (another character not really invented for the purposes of this story), Luke Cortez, who's pretty much a less powerful Paulo. As for Frog, Epicentre, Rush, well, they need names and personalities, and my brain is all out of creativity. Also, it'd be helpful if you could come up with some more new brotherhood members, about four or five maybe. I need powers, names, code names, age (between 14 and 18) and personality. None of them can join the X-men, because there's enough x-men as it is, but they can turn good and quit the brotherhood.**

**Thanks my dear readers,**

**Adios!**


End file.
